1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dye-sublimation printing technique. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dye-sublimation printing method and a product made by the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Dye-sublimation printer has an excellent printing ability, such as printing a full-tone colored pattern, and therefore is widely used. The dye-sublimation printer employs a thermal printing head (TPH) to heat a ribbon, so as to change the phase of the dye into gaseous state. The heated dye of gaseous state diffuses onto a white card and solidifies to form a pattern. In the control of the heating time or the heating temperature, the dye-sublimation printer forms the full-tone colored pattern.
Particularly, the ribbon has a plurality of dye panels. These dye panels respectively have different colored dyes. The dye-sublimation printer employs transporting mechanism, such as rollers, to transport the white card forward to the position under the thermal printing head. The dye-sublimation printer transfers one colored dye in a single dye panel onto the white card at a time by heating the ribbon. After the colored dye is transferred onto the white card, the transporting mechanism moves the white card back to the original position, so as to conduct the transfer of another colored dye in another dye panel.
However, a viewer can only see the pattern on the medium from the printed side of the medium, rather than from the non-printed side.